


Marigolds

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [13]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Blanket Permission, Canon Lesbian Character, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Handmaidens, Implied Relationships, Podfic Welcome, Secret Messages, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Secret meetings in Gilead take careful planning





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Marigolds

Warm light from the kitchen window slices across the old wood table and through the bowl of oatmeal. Her spoon catches chunks of the dried fruit mixed in and a small smile appears on her face. Easy enough to explain away if someone sees. But it’s not the choice of breakfast that makes her smile, not the rarity of fruit slipped in to the normally bland meal. Emily eats another mouthful of the oatmeal, her spoon scraping the sides of the dish, savoring the relative quiet of the morning until her dish is empty. She picks the bowl up to carry it to the sink but is quickly intercepted by one of the Marthas. She keeps her head lowered, but their fingers brush and linger as she allows the bowl to be taken.  
  
Message received.  
  
The small yellow flowers on the table stay where they are. A bright dap of color in the dim house. A reminder and a promise of later happiness, stolen in dark corners between the snores that echoed out down the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea that came to me about Emily and the Martha's affair. I wondered how difficult it would be to set up secret meetings when these women are surrounded by people watching them and keeping them in line and isolated from each other. Flowers seemed like an innocent way that could be a sign but also something explained away by a Martha as brightening up the house or later bringing the flowers to the Wives afterward.


End file.
